Before The Angels Fell
by Hardluck Joesephine
Summary: This is the moment none of us saw but will never forget. The moment Spike and Julia fell in Love... Of Course Cowboy Bebop is copyright of Shinichiro Watanabe and Sunrise.
1. And The Beat Goes On

**I never intended to post ANY of the fanfiction I write. Too personal, I'm not gonna like what people think, blah blah blah. But when this one hit me, I had to share it. It's about that ONE moment when Julia and Spike fell in love.**

**I had the story pop into my head during one of the many flashbacks. I believe it was when Julia was falling. Anyway, it was Julia turning to look at Spike and his mouth was wide open in shock of her. And then I wrote this, the flashback on pause on my PS2. Enjoy...I did.**

**

* * *

**

**I sauntered into the Bar and was immediately waved over by Vicious. We had just finished a run but I had to go ditch the car. When I arrived there was somebody new with Vicious and Lin. He was tall, small frame with fluffy dark hair. His eyes were deep and his clothes looked like they didn't fit right. He stood there just looking at me as I turned to face him after greeting Vicious and Lin. He looked like a Doe about to be hit by a Mac Truck doing 100 Miles Per Hour. His mouth was slightly hanging open, if I waited to speak long enough I'm sure he would have started drooling. I had been looked at like that before. But this time, with him it was different for some reason.**

**"Hi...." I spoke softly so not to scare the be-jesus out of this poor kid. When I spoke and really looked at him this time, my heart gave a singular hard, loud THUMP and stopped.**

**"Hello." The words sounded calm and smooth, even his voice was sexy. "I'm Spike, your Julia."**

**"Me Tarzan, you Jane" I gave him a soft smile, laughed coyly and my heart thumped again. I tried to act cold and guarded, but it just won't work when your smiling at the most handsome man in the world. _Why did I have to meet Vicious first! _I thought to myself. I felt like a retard, I had just met him and I think my heart is going to explode...**

**My hands wanted to shake uncontrollably ,so I went and got a shot at the bar. I drank it down quickly to calm my nerves. I walked back over to the pool table that Vicious, Lin, and Spike had taken over. I grabbed a cue without even looking. It was a 17 and I usually play with a 19 but at this moment I was too distracted to care. I was trying not to show it, but I could feel Vicious' eyes coveting me.**

**Vicious wanted me to himself and I could feel it in his stare upon my back as I took my shot. These boys said volumes with their eyes. I ended up sinking the three ball, which was Vicious'. He brushed my hand as he went around me to line up his shot. I nearly leaped out of my skin. "Easy there Julia," Vicious whispered. "The job is done and you need to relax."**

**He sank the one ball without even taking his eyes off mine. I knew why I was so nervous. I was sleeping with Vicious. We aren't a couple but they're still rules to the sex game. Finally it was my shot again and I sank the eleven with some ease. I had never beaten him, yet I still tried. **

**The alcohol was getting to me and my head began to swim. I was about to order another shot. Vicious beat me to it. He ordered four shots of whiskey. Whiskey. Oh Lord we were in trouble now. I knew where this night was going to end up. I actually thought I was going to go home with Vicious and be thinking about Spike the whole time. I was wrong.**

**About a bottle of Jack Daniels and many pool games later I was kissing Spike on my doorstep.**

**Vicious was helping Lin stumble into the bathroom to vomit and I made my move. "You want to come home with me tonight?" I asked outright. I wasn't the kind of girl to pussyfoot around.**

**"Aren't you and Vicious" Spike stammered but I cut him short.**

**"Me and Vicious aren't anything. I can still do almost anything I want to do." I crossed my arms to drive my point home.  
**

**"Almost?"  
**

**"You know what I mean."  
**

**I elbowed him hard as I spotted Vicious and Lin hobbling out of the bathroom and to the table. Spike winked at me - that was a yes. **

**So after a few cab calls, some vomiting on Lin's part, and an address exchange everyone got where they wanted to be. Vicious was back at Headquarters, Lin was home passed out on his couch, and Spike was in my arms. The night couldn't have gone better. Yet I didn't know the chaos that would come because of this night. The chaos that comes from entangling lives. I didn't know I would fall in love and cause a Shakespearian tragedy. I only wanted to be happy, for me and Spike to be happy - together. I didn't want what happened later to happen to any of us. Even Vicious. **

**Months went by like minutes. Spike and I were spending all our spare time together and Vicious knew. I'm sure of that by now. The time was coming for me to make a decision. Spike wanted to run and I wanted to go with him. I don't think he could or would ever understand how much I wanted to leave with him. But after that night, nothing would ever be the same for any of us.**


	2. Feelin' Good

**Vicious was here, and he knew Spike was going to leave the Syndicate tonight. Or at least try to leave. So he decided to threaten me instead of him because he knew. Me and Spike both knew that Vicious knew. About us, and he knew us. Knew everything about us and even worse, understood us. He didn't care about my life, he cared that Spike, his best friend in the whole world was leaving him and betraying the syndicate.**

**"I know he's going to try and run." Vicious spoke down to me. Gun to my head. "I can feel it in my bones. No, in my morrow."**

**Something about that line made me shiver. He continued to speak down to me with the barrel of his gun pointed to my temple. "I know him too well to think that he won't try and leave tonight. I also know him too well to think that he wouldn't ask you to come along." I gasped a bit and Vicious hissed more than spoke now. "So, I want you to kill him. In cold blood. Tonight, or I kill you both."**

**I shivered again. So tonight was the night. I wasn't prepared at all, not one bag packed. But I knew better than to pack. "You son of a bitch. Vicious I can't, you know I can't. You'll just have to kill me now." I looked up at him cursing his name in my mind. _Damn you! _Watched him tighten his finger over the trigger. _Damn you for making me decide death! _I heard the trigger tremble. _Damn you for not letting anyone be happy including yourself! _click**

**No Bullets. When did Vicious not have his gun fully loaded? When he had to kill people he loved, even if he didn't trust them. Well, he didn't trust me. He told me this before leaving my shabby little appartment one, last, time.**

**"I'll give you this last chance, kill him, or both of you die."**

**Next thing I heard later was Spike tapping on the door with his foot. That was an hour or two after Vicious left. I just completely lost track of time sitting there staring out of my window past my angelfish sculpture with my thoughts rushing through my head like a frieght train. _What the fuck should I do now? Should I run with Spike? Should I kill the man I love? The only man I ever loved. Should I kill him and stay with the Syndicate and Vicious or should I run with him? Should I just run period? Pack up and forget my past with these killers? Oh crap. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm completely lost in all of this._ **

**And I was. Lost out my window, staring into the pouring rain. But I still knew what the right thing to do was. To run. Not with Spike though. Just run. I began crying but stoppped shortly when I heard Spike at my door.**

**"Knock Knock..." He said through the door. I could see him in my mind trying to smile through all this.**

**"Don't be cute Spike and come in." I spoke quietly and calmly.**

**"Come with me, I'm leaving tonight."**

**"Spike, I..." He cut me off this time.**

**"Here's where I'll be waiting." He handed me a slip of paper. My hands were shaking and his palms were covered in sweat. "I'll wait..."**

**And then he left. I crumpled up the piece of paper, then tore it up, and then threw it out my window. It was raining. It would completely disintigrate and then be no more. Vicious wouldn't know where to find him and kill him just yet. Not if I could help it. **

**I cried a bit while I did it. Because I knew I would probably never see Spike Spiegel again. Alive or Dead. I didn't even get a chance to kiss him one last time before he walked out of my life. Maybe forever. I cried a bit while I packed because I found a shirt of his he had left over one night. I held it to my face and inhaled deeply. It smelled like him. Hopefully it always would.**

**I continued to pack up and then I threw everything in my car. My candy apple red Cadilac El Dorado and drove off. I drove past the graveyard and the headstone I knew Spike would be. There he was waiting. Just standing there with his back to me, staring into the pouring rain. I cried softly. The only reason I cried was to keep myself from sobbing if that makes any sense. I whispered to him through the rain and my closed car window, because I knew he couldn't hear me.**

**"See you Spike Spiegel..."**


End file.
